Physique Scripture
|chinese_title = 体书 |status = Exists |era = !0-#1713 |type = !Nine Grand Heavenly Scriptures#28 |current_owner = !Li Qiye#28 |former_owner = |first_appearance = 28-Mentioned |history = Origin The is one of the Nine Grand Heavenly Scriptures. Desolate Era During the Desolate Era, the was found by Dark Crow. After rigorous planning, spilt blood, and one hundred thousand years later, he was able to obtain it. Because of how powerful the was, Dark Crow was threatened and pressured by many powerful beings. Many people chased and tried to kill him, even Immortal Emperors. After owning the , Dark Crow learned the mysterious secrets of the heavens from it. Because of the understanding of these mysterious truths, he was exceedingly powerful even without having to cultivate the in his crow form. Later on, Dark Crow used the to teach several people supreme Physique Merit Laws of Immortal Physiques and other powerful Physiques: Person Physique Era Heaven Devourer Evil Physique unknown Solar Immortal Physique Emperors Era Magu Eternal Physique Black Dragon King Two Immortal Physiques Emperors Era Chen Clan's Ancestral Grandmother Tyrannical Valley Immortal Spring Physique Li Qiye Hell Suppressing Deity Physique Current Era Li Qiye Soaring Immortal Physique Current Era Li Qiye Void Imperfection Physique Current Era Li Qiye Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique Current Era Li Shuangyan Void Imperfection Physique Current Era Chen Baojiao Tyrannical Valley Immortal Spring Physique Current Era Su Yonghuang Extreme Yang Physique Current Era Jian Wushuang Shadow Phoenix Physique Current Era |description = |properties = Physique Merit Laws The has a total of six words: Yin (阴) and Yang (阳), Hardness (刚) and Softness (柔), Pure (清) and Taint (浑). Even so, these six words are the ultimate evolution of the mysterious truths in all of the Physiques and gave birth to the most powerful Physique Merit Laws for any and each Physique. The twelve Immortal Physiques are the pinnacle representation of the six words; each word gave birth to two different Immortal Physiques and a cultivator could only pick one from the two. Word Immortal Physique Ref. Hardness Indestructible Diamond Immortal Physique Furious Immortal Tyrannical Physique Softness Eternal Physique Sacred Spring Physique Yin Heaven Devourer Evil Physique Void Physique Yang Solar Immortal Physique Extreme Yang Physique Taint Hell Suppressing Deity Physique Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique Pure Void Imperfection Physique Soaring Immortal Physique Immortal Physique Domain Immortal Physique Domain (仙体领域) is a secret art from the . An Immortal Physique Domain would be created from a pair of opposing Immortal Physiques and only could be cultivated after surpassing the Life Reduction, due to the huge amount of Blood Energy required to support them. Since the start of time, no more than three cultivators could use these domains: *Unknown *Black Dragon King *Li Qiye The Immortal Physique Domain creates a zone around the user where a particular effect is displayed. The power of this domain isn't just the combination of the two Immortal Physiques. When the two Physiques reach a perfect symmetry, their power is amplified a hundred times. The Domain's effect varies in function of the Immortal Physiques that generate the domain: Immortal Physique Domain Effect Hell Suppressing Immortal Physique Stagnation Infinte weight and time-slowing Soaring Immortal Physique Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique Demise Extreme crushing and returning to origin Void Imperfection Physique =Finality Sword (止剑)= After Li Qiye created a new cultivation system the adapted to it, creating suitable arts for the new cultivation system and getting a new name. Finality Sword is the origin of swordmanship. It contains all possible sword techniques but what kind of techniques actually appears depend on the person who read it. : Li Qiye obtained the Sword of the Heart (he can materialize imaginary sword with different properties) :* Bronze Sword (铜剑): A sword with an immeasurable weight. :* Crystal Sword (晶剑): An extremely sharp sword. It can cut through everything. :* Water Sword (水剑): A sword that produces endless amounts of water. It can rebound any attack. :* Fire Sword (火剑): A sword with an extremely high temperature. It can burn everything. |trivia = * Li Shuangyan is the only person who knows that the Physique Scripture is in Li Qiye's possession. }}